


Love Is Blind

by ShadowyStar



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Emotionally Competent Gerald, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowyStar/pseuds/ShadowyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien and Gerald challenge an old saying.</p>
<p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net January 17, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Coldfire trilogy. It belongs to C.S. Friedman. I do own this story. Characters, places, locations and organizations not appearing or being mentioned in the books are also mine.

* * *

They say love is blind.

If that's true I can not love you.

For I see you.

I see the Hunter, the Prophet, the Neocount. I see cruelty, strength, tragedy.

* * *

They say love is blind.

If that's true I can not love you.

For I see you.

I see the Priest, the Sorcerer, the Knight. I see faith, devotion, pureness.

* * *

They say love is blind.

If that's true I can not love you.

For I see you.

I see the man behind the mask of arrogance and coldness and power. I see the soul behind your silver eyes, soul more human than you might think.

I see possibilities locked in your heart – even if you do not.

I see _you_.

* * *

They say love is blind.

If that's true I can not love you.

For I see you.

I see the man behind the mask of temper and average and stubbornness. I see the soul behind your hazel eyes, soul so pure I wonder if it's really human.

I see potential encapsulated in your mind – even if you do not.

I see _you_.

* * *

They say love is blind.

If that's true I can not love you.

For I see you.

I see all of you. It frightens me sometimes, and makes me furious, and sometimes it makes me cry. But I don't close my eyes.

* * *

They say love is blind.

If that's true I can not love you.

For I see you.

I see all of you. It amuses me sometimes, and makes me furious, and sometimes it makes me cry. But I don't close my eyes.

* * *

They say love is blind.

But we know it sees.

 

_FIN_


End file.
